


A visit to the daycare

by damnedxfate



Series: Poke'sans world [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Monsters Weren't Sealed Underground, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Breeding, Creampie, Exhibitionism, FULL CONSENT ALWAYS, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Poly, The papyri are Pokesans Trainers, The sans are pokemon, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, cherry variant of underfell sans, pokesans, sancest, skelepreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedxfate/pseuds/damnedxfate
Summary: Stretch drops off Cherry and Honey at the local Daycare while he and the others fight at the Gym.





	A visit to the daycare

**Author's Note:**

> I did not create the Poke!sans idea. I learned about it on Trashfontcesttrash blog and loved it. This is a continuation of my story "Cherry gets caught" some time in the future. The Pokesans idea might not be mine but facts, and world building is. Please do not read this if you are younger then 18!

We join our heroes outside of a beautifully peaceful building surrounded by golden flowers. Pokesans of many distinct species can be seen playing in a sprawling backyard littered with swings, slides, and other fun activities to keep them entertained. A large figure can be seen in the distance cutting hedges into cute topiaries. The building is the local Pokesans Daycare run by an old married couple known as Toriel and Asgore Dreemur.  Our heroes have yet to enter the building due to a …expected situation.  
  
“Aww come on Cherry Pie. Blue, Berry and I won’t be long.” Stretch cooed snuggling and rocking a hysterically sobbing Cherry to his chest. His other Pokesans were gathered around his legs whining.  
  
Stretch is a Pokesans trainer, a monster who specializes in catching and training powerful creatures known as Pokesans. The world was inhabited by hundreds of varieties of these beings and much revolved around them in some way or form. He currently had 4, all very well loved and cared for.  
  
Blue his starter was of the Underswap type. Blue had been with Stretch for a long time and aided him in catching the other members of their team. Berry another Underswap Pokesans was caught not long after. His bombastic attitude made him a powerhouse when it came to battles. Honey his third Pokesans was a very rare variant known as a Shiny.  
  
Shiny Pokesans were either differently colored or behaved out of the norm for their breed. Underswap Pokesans were known for their loud, energetic, can do personalities. Honey on the other hand behaved very alike to a breed known as Undertale Pokesans. His calm and laid-back personality was an exact opposite of Blue’s and Berry’s. Stretch met him by literally tripping over the sleeping Pokesans in the middle of a training session.  
  
Lastly and the newest edition to their team was another Shiny that they had gone out of their way to find and help. Cherry was a dangerous, and often described as a nuisance, breed of Pokesans known as Underfells. These Pokesans were violent, rude, and vicious in their temperament a complete reversal of Cherry’s anxious, nervous, and submissive nature.  
  
Cherry’s inability to fight others made it that Stretch could not and would not use him in a Gym battle, much more worried about his health then advancing his rank as a Pokesans Trainer. Honey had volunteered to stay behind with Cherry at the PokeSans daycare to keep him company and hopefully avoid any panic attacks. The fact that he would not be expected to do any active battling was a plus as well.  
  
Cupping Cherry’s face with one hand Stretch brought him upwards into a kiss. Feeling the Pokesans melt into the kiss as his sobs slowly quieted into hiccups. He rubbed the damp cheek with his hand as he tasted the natural sweetness of Cherry now lightly salted from his tears. Withdrawing from the kiss he left a parting lick to Cherry’s quivering mouth.  
  
“There we go Cher-Bear, we won’t be gone long sweet soul. My little cuddle bug “Nuzzling his face into Cherry’s neck, Stretch continued to rain him in saccharine nicknames until Cherry’s bell like laugh echoed around them. He spun quickly in a circle whooping as his other pokesans clapped and bounced around them at their loved one’s enjoyment.  
  
“WE WONT BE GONE LONG!”  
  
“That’s Right Cherry!”  
  
“*yawn* and you won’t be alone silly. I’m here for you” Berry, Blue and Honey all piped in pawing at Stretch’s pant legs and tugging softely at Cherry’s dress.  
  
“Are you ready?” At Cherry’s shaky nod they entered the Pokesans daycare.  
  
“Hello and welcome to ‘The Ruins’ Pokesans daycare. I am Toriel, how may I help you today?” At the desk was a tall goat woman wearing a long flowing purple dress. Her kind and motherly demeaner permeated the air around her seemingly to help calm Cherry. He was expecting some grotesque monster waiting to drag them in to the dark, not a soft-spoken woman with an even softer visage.  
  
“Hi, nice to meet you. My name is Stretch these are my Pokesans Cherry and Honey. I will be leaving them here till late afternoon while I fight the local Gym leader. They won’t cause any trouble.” Handing in his ID to be scanned he carefully lifted Honey into his arms, giving him a loving kiss to his teeth.  
  
“We will be back in a few hours. I trust both of you to take care of each other and behave, alright?” Letting them down, Stretch felt his soul clench in his chest. They looked so tiny as they followed Toriel into the play rooms behind the desk.  It already felt like to long since he last held them when he only just let them go. His eyes met his other PokeSans eyes and they looked back at him determinedly. They would fight the other Pokesans into submission in record time.  
   
                                                                                        ~  
  
Cherry and Honey were feeling determination as well. They had never been in a daycare and didn’t know what to expect. Seeing the light at the end of the hallway they braced themselves only to gasp loudly.  
  
The room was well lit and littered with soft toys and screens showing different television shows. The other end of the room was open to a wide yard littered with play equipment. Pokesans were running around playing and laughing, or napping in piles together on pillows.  
  
“This is the play room, Dear ones.  In an hour or so, I will bring our some oran snacks and juice boxes. Until then you have many options to keep yourselves entertained. You can take a nap, watch some shows, play in the yard, or if you feel a bit over whelmed there are private rooms off to the side.” Lady Toriel spoke form behind them. Looking at her kindly smiling face they saw she was pointing to a hallway tucked into a corner that led to several doors. “If you need anything at all, please do not hesitate to ask me or my husband. He is usually out front or in the yard. He is large and may seem frightening but very kind I promise you.” With one last smile, she left them to their own devices.  
  
  
Cherry awkwardly fidgeted in place. While not overly full the room had many occupants already in it. He was uncomfortable around others but also wanted to explore. He had a natural curiosity that had many a time gotten him in trouble in the past. His nerves did not go unnoticed. Honey had noticed the many nest littering the room and already cataloged which would be best to sleep on, but he had made his trainer a promise to help Cherry. He wiped away an imaginary tear and bid his nap good bye.  
  
“Alright Cherry, what would you like to do? Maybe the swings? Or would you prefer to stay inside?” Honey inquired. He knew how much Cherry loved swings. Stretch had taken them some time ago to a park and the other Pokesans had spent the nearly the entire time kicking his little legs on the swing giggling.  
  
 Cherry bit his bottom teeth in thought. Logically he knew that in order to face his fears and overcome his anxiety around other pokesans would be too well face his fears. Emotionally he wanted to run sobbing back to Stretch. He made up his mind. Nodding firmly, he pulled Honey along behind him making a beeline for the unoccupied swings. Honey smiled brightly at his smaller partner, he was just too cute.  
  
  
There were several swing sets in the yard, the one Cherry was walking towards was near the back of the yard under the shade of a nearby tree.  The two swings were empty and out of the way. This way Cherry could see the other Pokesans but also have space in between them, baby steps just like Stretch always said.  
  
“T-this is nice. I-I like it. Um, d-do you maybe Thi-ink they are a-at the Gym?” Cherry mumbled kicking his legs to start a mild swing. Honey sat on the other swing a moment thinking. The Gym wasn’t too far from here.  
  
“Maybe. You don’t have to worry though. They can handle that gym just fine. When they come back I bet it will be with a shiny new Gym Badge. Maybe we will even _celebrate_ afterward” declared Honey with full certainty. There was no way Blue and Berry would lose, they had trained hard and long for this. At the end of his sentence he flashes Cherry a wink, smirking at the bright red blush.  
  
Cherry had been completely untouched before he met them. When they found him, he had been hiding and sobbing to himself in fear. They had felt horrible in that they had mated him so quickly but their need to comfort him in his moment of distress pushed aside any other thought. Later that night they had made it up to him, worshipping his body until he could take no more. The memory of his sweet cries ringing through the room was causing heat to bloom between Honey’s thighs.  
  
He looked over at him just taking in the sweet innocence that was Cherry. His little friend had no idea of the lewd thoughts and memories that were running rampant in Honeys head. Cherry on his knees suckling Honeys cock, Cherry taking him deep inside his body, bouncing eagerly and moaning with his pretty face glowing red. If Honey couldn’t nap then he might as well use his time in a productive manner, right? Stretch would be proud surely.  
  
Slipping from his swing he situated himself behind Cherry. “How about I push you CherBear?” The delighted squeal and rapidly kicking legs almost made him feel bad for what he was planning. Honey started out innocently enough. Pushing Cherry back and forth waited for the right moment.  
  
“Dear ones! It is snack time!” Mrs. Toriel’s voice rang clearly through the yard. The excited calls and whoops of the other Pokesans as they ran into the room followed soon after. When Cherry tried to hop off the swing, Honey grabbed his hips and pulled him tight against his body. Grinding his erection against Cherry’s lower back.  
  
“Not yet Sweets. I have something else for you to snack on first” Honey purred out licking a strip up Cherry’s bare neck.  
  
“H-honeeey we c-can’t! Som-meone might see” Regardless of his protest, Cherry’s hand had come up to hold Honey in place against his neck. The gentle nips and wet tongue felt wonderful on his bones.  
  
“naaah, no Pokesans can say no to free food. I’m just smarter to know where the better treats are”  
  
“You’re h-horrible! Don’t use St-retch’s bad pick-up lines!” Cherry laughed, wiggling his way out of Honeys reaching hands to turn around in the swing to face him. Cherry giggled at Honey’s mock insulted look. Leaning up he pressed their teeth together shyly reaching his hands up and around the other’s neck.  
  
Their kiss quickly became heated as Honey ground their hips together, the swings back and forth motion aiding them. He bent his knees slightly so he could rub his phallus directly against Cherry’s soaked slit through their clothes.  Cherry’s dress was beginning to bunch upward around his thighs.  
  
“O-oh Honey it f-feels so good aahn” Cherry tightened his legs around Honey’s hips trying to get more purchase. Honey found this endearing. Before when they had only just begun to know each other, Cherry would be too nervous to reciprocate much and never vocal besides poorly muffled moans. Now he was forcing his body against Honey’s repeating how wonderful he felt and begging for more.  
  
Taking a quick look around the yard once more to confirm it was still empty Honey slide down to his knees. “Still kind of hungry here darling. Why don’t you spread those pretty thighs and give me a treat” Honey purred. He didn’t need to wait long until those constricting thighs clamped around his head and a moist cunt was pushed against his mouth.  
  
The swing’s chains rattled rhythmically with each push of Honey’s tongue. Cherry’s panties had been pulled off and tossed behind them without a second thought. Cherry didn’t care where it landed. Honey was so good with his tongue, he always knew where to push and curls, flick and rub. The fact that they could be caught or Cherry could fall off the swing was not even registering anymore.  
  
“S-toop Honey i-I’m gonna cum!” Cherry pulled at Honey’s head whining. He wanted to cum with Honey inside him. The rush of warm magic always felt so good.  
  
“Y-yea I hear ya Cherry” Honey pulled back licking as much of the mess off his chin as he could. He didn’t want to waste a single sweet drop. There was a reason he had the name honey. His infatuation with sweets was a driving force almost as much as sleeping was. Standing up he pulled down the hem of his pants freeing his dripping sex. Lining himself up he rubbed himself against Cherry, making use once more of the swings natural momentum.  
  
“I’m sure the others will be back soon. Hah their gonna be jealous I had you all to myself!” forcing his tongue into Cherry’s hungry mouth, Honey began pushing in. Swallowing Cherry’s loud cries of pleasure.  He slid his hands under Cherry’s thighs to his ass he grabbed a tight handful. Rocking forcefully into the open body against him.  
  
“Honey to fast! OoooOh stars! Hah hng!” Cherry had already been close but now with the near painful thrust inside him, he felt like his mind was whiting out. Clinging desperately to the other he cried out repeatedly. Drool leaked from his mouth and his eyes crying freely, his body felt so good! ” I’m gonna cum! Honey I’m gonna cuuuum aaaaauh!” Cherry screamed gushing around Honeys slick blue shaft.  
  
Growling Honey dug his fingers deeper plunging his cock into Cherry’s tight spasming pussy. “Uuh baby there we go” He held himself still. Hips flush against the other’s he couldn’t help as his body gave helpless twitches as he unloaded himself deep inside.  
  
They held on to each other in the afterglow. Honey rubbed soothingly at Cherry’s back and sides. Nuzzling one another they swapped gentle kisses. Honey pulled out hissing appreciatingly as his seed slowly leaked out.  
  
“M-maybe we could n-nap” Cherry’s voice was low and shaking. He always got so over whelmed with mating. Tucking himself away He picked Cherry up and walked to the day care.  He ignored the looks some of the worldlier Pokesans gave them. Snagging a couple of juice box and snack bags he went to the private rooms Mrs.Toriel had shown them earlier.  
  
The room was small and had a single bed neatly tucked into a corner with a door that led to a small bathroom. Laying the lightly dozing Cherry on the bed Honey took it on himself to clean them up regardless of how badly he wished to sleep to. Coming back with a wet towel he wiped Cherry’s legs clean. He wondered distantly why he still had his Pussy and stomach summoned but shrugged it off. Tossing the towel into a corner he snuggled into the other to sleep.  
  
                                                                                            ~  
  
They were woken later by a soft tap to the door.  
  
“Little ones your trainer is here to pick you up.” Came a soft feminine voice from the door. At the news both Pokesans became alert. Grinning at each other then ran out the door past the laughing Toriel.  
  
“There you guys are! Look what we brought!” Stretch, Blue and Berry stood there proudly. In Stretch’s hand was a shiny new badge in the shape of a purple flame. Blue and Berry looked a little worse for wear and in new clothes but they were smiling brightly.  
  
Cherry rushed forward and threw himself into Stretch’s arms.  
  
“Oof! Whoa there Cherry did you get bigger while we were gone?” Stretch joked supporting a hand over Cherry’s rump only to freeze and wiggle his fingers. “Cherry where are your panties?”  
  
“Oh n-no! Honey! W-we forgot the-em!” Cherry wiggled in Stretches arms trying to get down not realizing his struggles were hiking his dress up.  
  
“Cherry What Is That?” Came Blue’s loud voice from below them. Time seemed to stop as they followed Blue’s pointing finger to Cherry’s exposed stomach. There nestled in his pelvic cavity was an egg. The egg was a deep red with swirls of blue. Trembling Cherry pulled the egg up into his arms, staring at it in wonder.  
  
“Oh dear, how did that get there?” Came a voice behind them. Mrs. Toriel stood behind them, hands to her cheeks. “Were you aware your Cherry was with child? It is very irresponsible to not have warned us” Her scolding tone snapped Stretch out of his stupor.  
  
Whirling around to Honey who was still staring blankly at the egg, Stretch rubbed his hand across his face. “Thank you for watching them Ma’am, we will be on our way.” Hooking his hand on Honey’s collar he marched him out the door, still carrying a dazzeled Cherry and followed by a giggling Blue and Berry.  
  
That night at their room in the Pokesans center Stretch laid into Honey about responsibilities. The chance of Pokesans getting pregnant was low. Why it happened this time and not one of the other times they had sex Stretch had no answer. He told all his Pokesans that they would be on contraceptives immediately, until after their journey. They had all agreed, a Pokesans journey was no place for a new born. Of course, that wasn’t gonna stop any of them from helping Cherry and Honey raise theirs.  
  
                                                                                         ~  
  
A couple of months down the road they were settled into a new town waiting expectantly.  Cherry’s egg had begun to give off a glow signifying to its parents that it was close to hatching. Honey and Cherry sat in the center of the bed while Blue and Berry sat on the floor beside them. Stretch was chain smoking on the balcony watching.  
  
Soft scratching could be heard from inside as the egg rocked to and fro. The egg began to glow blindingly white before its shape turned and twisted. When the light died down, there cupped in Cherry’s hands was a tiny baby bones.  
  
He looked like a Underfell Pokesans but softer. Where cherry had sharp points edges, the little baby’s cheeks rounded out. His tiny fangs pointed but not sharp. On his body was the leotard all Pokesans wore. They held their breath as he began to stretch, his tiny arms and legs swinging. As he opened his eyes they glowed a deep blue almost a purple, a clear indigo. His mouth opened and he burst out in a joyful laugh. Thin little arms reaching up toward Cherry and Honey’s face.  
  
Holding him close Cherry thanked Ink and Error that Stretch is the trainer who caught him.  
  
Looking down at him Cherry announced proudly “His name will be Syrup”.  
  
The newly dubbed Syrup giggled as everyone began to coo at him, congratulating Cherry and Honey on their new baby.  
  
Stretch looked over his Pokesans in joy.  
  
What an adventure in the World of Pokesans!  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Blooper: Asgore Dreemur hummed merrily to himself as he picked up the forgotten toys on the yard that night. He was daydreaming about his wife’s home-made pie and all the cute little Pokesans he would read to later tonight when his paw felt something wet.  
  
The toy he had reached down to pick up felt damp. Turning his hand over he blushed furiously. Nestled in his hand was a small pair of black lace panties with a damp spot, faintly smelling of cherries. His wife later found him frozen in place still staring at his hand.  
  



End file.
